1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a information processing apparatus provided with a schedule function, such as a portable information terminal or an electronic notebook.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 4-37945 (1992) wherein, in case where a plurality of data time periods are overlapped with each other in schedule data, the overlapped areas can be easily recognized.
In the prior art, a time period of schedule data extending between a starting time and an end time is shown in a column graph and when a plurality of time periods are overlapped with each other, the overlapped areas are shown in a different appearance.
In the prior art, when a plurality of data time periods are overlapped with each other in schedule data, it is possible to recognize the overlapped areas. It is impossible, however, to clearly recognize a starting time , which is the most important data in the schedule data. On the other hand, in a construction which allows data of each schedule to be displayed individually, the entire schedule for one day cannot be recognized at a glance, although each of starting times and end times can be understood.